1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to managing information for operating aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for visualizing instructions for operating an aircraft.
2. Background
In operating an aircraft, a pilot performs many different tasks. For example, the pilot reviews displays of information about the flight of the aircraft. Additionally, the pilot also may perform planning or administrative tasks with respect to the current flight. Also, the pilot may receive flight instructions from an air traffic management authority, such as an air traffic control (ATC). These flight instructions may be clearances regarding where the aircraft may fly. The flight instructions may be received as verbal instructions, as text, or in other types of digital form from the air traffic management personnel. Instructions in digital form may include, for example, Controller Pilot Data Link Communications (CPDLC).
For example, a pilot receives verbal clearance from air traffic management personnel before landing. The air traffic management personnel may be part of air traffic control at an airport or other controlling authorities for the airspace in which the aircraft is operating.
Verbal instructions may also be received in other situations. For example, the pilot may encounter undesired conditions while landing the aircraft. These undesired conditions may include severe weather, other vehicles, and unfamiliar terrain. For example, the pilot may receive flight instructions in the form of verbal instructions for operating the aircraft in these undesired conditions. These verbal instructions may be received in response to a request to change the operation of the aircraft or received on the initiative of the air traffic management personnel. The operation may be, for example, a change in the flight path of the aircraft, a change in airspeed, and other operations.
With reference again to the example in which a pilot receives a verbal clearance for landing, the pilot must take into account other factors as part of the landing process. For example, the pilot must take into account airspace operational regulations for the specific airspace in which the pilot is operating the aircraft.
Additionally, the pilot often needs to interpret this information quickly, depending on the current operation of the aircraft. The identification of allowable aircraft maneuver limits may require calculations and may take more time or be more difficult than desired.
Further, after the pilot identifies the allowable aircraft maneuver limits, the pilot inputs this data in the controls to operate the aircraft at the desired clearance as provided by air traffic management personnel. Performing this process may take more time than desired.
In addition, rapid changes in conditions at an airport may require the pilot to quickly operate the aircraft to avoid undesired effects. These operations may not occur as quickly as desired if the pilot processes written instructions, verbal instructions, and operational regulations before altering control systems in the aircraft. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as other possible issues.